teardrops
by psychichusky
Summary: my second fic so flams accepted. DxV and DxS. by the why i think i will change my name what do u think about romantic at heart. plz RXR


**DISCLAIMER: I DO** **NOT OWN ANY DP NOR DO I OWN TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR PLZ RXR.**

**TEARDROPS**

SAM POV

"Hey guys."

"Hey Sam." said one of my best friend Danny Fenton aka danny phantom

today was Monday and there was a talent show tomorrow

"So sam r u going to enter the talent show?"

"Well danny if u didn't notice I signed up Friday."I said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh sorry I must of been talking with valerie." he said in an apologetic tone

"yes danny u were talking with your girlfriend."

" look sam I know u don't like her but please try to get along with her."he said giving me his infamous puppy dog pout

"fine ill try."I said in a annoyed way

what does he even see in her I thought. Why does he not notice me like he notices her well maybe he'll notice me after the talent show.

"sam r u ok you look kind of spacy?"

"what ya im fine. just thinking about the talent show."

"ok well good luck sam ill see u tomarrow."

"ya see u tomarrow."

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Sam r u ready?"

"ya tuck i am."

"good cause your up next."

"what! i can't go up there! there is to many people, i just forgot my words. oh my god i starting to hyperventilate."

"Sam calm down you'll do great."

"Thanks tuck."

"your welcome. now go out there and knock them dead."

"ok thanks tuck."

no pov

as she walked out on stage she spoted danny with valerie. she saw that danny saw her and then wispered somthing in valeries ear which caused her to giggle.

"next up is Sam manson." said an enthusiastic mr lancer.

"thank u i will now be singing teardrops on my guitar."

as the music started sam got in possision.

_drew looks at me i fake a smile so he won't see that i want and i need everything that we should be_

danny looked at her suprised that she could sing so well meanwhile sam was also looking at him which he noticed along with valerie and tucker

_i bet she's beautiful that girl she talks about and she got everything i have to live without _

somehow then danny knew when see said drew she ment him and valerie knew it to

_drew talks to me i laugh cause its so damn funny and i can't even see anyone when he's with me he says hes so in love_

_he's finally got it right wonder if he knows i think about him at night_

"i think about u to sam." danny thought

_he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar _

_the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_he's a song in the car i keep singing and i don't know why i do_

_drew walks by me can he tell that i can't breath and there he goes so perfectly _

_the kind of flawless i wish i could be_

_she better hold him tight giving him all her love_

_look in those beautiful eyes and knows shes lucky cause_

"your the one with beautiful eyes sam" he thought

_hes the reason for the teardrops on my guitar _

_the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_he's a song in the car i keep singing and don't know why i do_

_so i drive home alone as u i turn out the light i'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight_

_he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

"i never wanted to brake your heart sammy i love u." he thought

_he's a song in the car i keep singing and don't know why i do_

_he's the time that is taken up but theres never enough_

_and he's all i need to fall into..._

_drew looks at me i fake a smile so he won't see_

with that the song faded and the room was roaring with applause

"well i think we found our winner everyone the winner is sam manson." said mr lancer

as sam reseved her prize she was crying from how much she really did feel in the song.

**DANNY POV**

"valerie i need to tell u something."

"what is it danny?"

" valerie i think we should break up."

" what but why danny i love u."

"but valerie i don't love u i love sam."

"what how could u love her? she is so weird."

"well sorry valerie but i need to find sam now." i said angrily and stormed off

**NO POV**

"SAM." danny shouted

"SAM"

"SAAAAAAAAAAAM"

she finally heard him and turned around

"danny? what do u want shoulden't u be with your girlfriend?"

"sam i need to talk to u and i just broke-up with her."

"What but i thought u loved her."

"no i didn't i love someone else."

"o really who?"

"first tell me was that song u sang about me?"

"well...um...i...i..i guess. now tell me who do u love."

danny gave her a passinate kiss and pulled away. with sam still dazed danny said" you sammy you."

" i loved u to danny." she said as she leaned into him for another passinate kiss.

end


End file.
